


खेल [Game]

by kyungsoo_sama (orphan_account)



Series: Ouija: The Dark Board [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, Horror, Ouija
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7040332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kyungsoo_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dark room. One candle. A table. Four eager men around it. And the Board. One man, isn't too eager and he sits with a notepad in hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	खेल [Game]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ACatWhoWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatWhoWrites/gifts).



[I recommend that you see an actual session before reading this. Click to watch.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zQ-A8NyuLvs)

 

"Ouija, are you there?"

"Ouija, are you there?"

"Ouija, are you there?"

"WHOAAA. It's moved to YES."

"Are you of the sun or the moon?"

"The fuck?"

"Shut up, Sehun. I'm asking it if it's evil or not."

"It isn't answering."

"Are you of the sun or the moon?"

"W- Wait...the rules said spirits won't talk to some people."

"Good spirit, whom would you like to talk to?"

"WHOA. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. IT'S MOVING."

"Stop trolling, Kyungsoo."

"I swear, it's not me, Baek."

"Good spirit, whom would you like to talk to?"

"The pointer's pointing to you, Chanyeol!"

"No. NO. NO. No. No way. I'm not even playing. I don't even want to sit this out with you."

"Come on, Chanyeol!"

"I said. NO."

"Good spirit, would you like to talk to one of us? I'm Baekhyun."

"I'm Sehun."

"I'm Kyungsoo."

"Chanyeol. Introduce yourself!"

"I'm not even playing! I'm not talking to this spirit of yours!"

"Chanyeol! Don't be disrespectful to the spirit! Talk!"

"Uh...um..okay then, I'm Chanyeol. I'm here to take note- OH SHIT. Guys? Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"The wind. It just blew through here!"

"The wind? The fuck? That's not even special. And the windows aren't even open."

"I want to leave, Baek. I can't stay."

"Sit this through, Yeol."

"Good spirit, would you like to talk to me?"

"AAAAAAND it's a YES! Thanks, Soo."

"Good spirit, what is your name?"

"......L.......J........K. Take that down, Yeol."

"I don't have a good feeling about this, Baek. Let's say GOODBYE and leave this place. Please."

"Just. Write. That. Down."

"Good spirit, why are you here?"

".......N......A......M......E."

"Name?"

"Good spirit, do you want us to call you by name?"

"WHOA. WHOA. WHOAAA. It's a YES."

"Quieter, Sehun? Why are you here, LJK?"

"It's moving again, guys......W......O......N......T......L......E......V......E. Took that down?"

"Hm."

"LJK, why won't you leave?"

".......C......A......N......T.......G.......O."

"You can't leave, LJK?"

"It's moving in eights again, it's a YES."

"Why can't you leave, LJK?"

".......T.......R......A......P. Whoa."

"Is this a trap, LJK?"

"Why is it moving to the sun?"

"Wait a sec, Sehun. I think she's trying to tell us something."

"It's moved to the moon now. Is this a trap, LJK?"

".......L......I.......F.......T."

"Oh. OH. Now I get it. She was trapped in the lift!"

"So, how did you die, spirit?"

"Don't we already know that?"

"I didn't ask you, so shut up. How many times should I tell you-

".......N........O.......W.......A.......T........E.......R. No water?"

"Take that down, Chanyeol. She died because there was no water."

"What do you want, spirit?"

"It isn't moving at all. Say her name."

"Right, Yeol. What do you want, LJK?"

"WHOA. WHO- [coughs]. My goodness. Phew."

"Are you alright, Yeol? What's wrong?"

"Are you okay?"

"Nah. It's nothing. Just a cough."

"Shall we continue?"

"Hm."

"Good spirit, wha-

"You should address her by name, Kyungsoo."

"You're ALWAYS right, Yeol. Ha. LJK, How can we help you?"

"......K......I......L......L. Kill?"

"LJK, who do you want us to kill?"

"What the fuck are you asking, Yeol? Shut up!"

".......A......L......L. The fuck?"

"Wait, Sehun. Good spirit, Chanyeol isn't play-

"It's LJK!"

"YEOL!"

"Are you out of your mind?"

"I was all alone. It was so dark. I could feel my skin peeling and my throat dryi-

"Yeol! Are you okay? Let's get outta here!"

"Wait. Let him finish the story."

"What the hell, Baek? He's in danger!"

"Sehun, you won't witness this ever again. Listen to the spiri-

"I'm LJK!"

"Aaaaaaaaagh!"

"Chanyeol! Stop strangling Baekhyun!"

"Aaaaaaagh! Aaaaaaa-

"Oh my God. Did you just - Sehun, let's get outta here!"

"Do you want to die like your friend?"

"LJK, please don't kill us. I swear we'll leave and never come back."

"Sit down. And listen to me. Don't even dare to move."

"Chanyeol! Why are you doing this to us? Come back!"

"I'm LJK!"

"Sehun, run!"

 

****

 

"Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo!"

"Mm."

"Wake up! You gotta wake up right now!"

"Mm. What is it Sehun?"

"Why are stuck in a lift? It isn't moving....and the doors don't open."

"The fuck? How did we get here?"

"Oh my God. Look at that! On the wall!"

"......I........won't......leave?"

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like it needed to be dedicated to you because......everytime I see this story, I'm reminded of your story.


End file.
